Korra and Asami adventures in Skyrim Book 2 Training
by Vman29397
Summary: Sequel to book 1. As Korra and Asami discover it will be 5 years till they can return home they have only 1 choice. to adapt to the nord way of life to blend in. However to adapt to the nord way they must learn to fight and survive in the wilds of Skyrim. will they be up to the task? And now with Asami becoming Dragonborn raises the question if they were sent here for a reason?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to book 2 of my korrasami/Skyrim fanfic. I'd like to let you know that this one will most likely be longer and a little slower than the previous as this one will focus on Korra and Asami adapting to life in Skyrim and learning to fight the nord way. There will be one chapter most likely focusing on my character Olaf (Aka the player) preparing for events that will take place in later stories. Hopefully you will enjoy.**

It had been 2 hours since our heroes encountered the dragon and they had successfully reached Olaf's nearby house. With the discovery of Asami's dragon blood Korra and Asami wonder if they were brought here for a reason. If they were then what was that reason. However these questions would have to wait as they planned their next move figuring out how they can get back home. "So what's are next move" Asami said as Olaf looked at what appeared to be a map of Skyrim. "Our next plan is to wait here for a few days and then we will figure out what to do next." As Olaf finished the sentence Asami looked at him and said "Why are we waiting anyway what is so important that we have to wait here for a while." "If you want to know I sent a letter to the college of Winterhold asking them about the dwemer contraption that created the portal that brought you here." "Are you sure they would have the answers were looking for." "Yes if anyone has knowledge of the dwemer device that brought you here and how to send you back and when it can be done it is the college of Winterhold." As they finished the conversation they noticed the fire was diming. "Hey could one of you go chop some firewood it's all out behind the house there's an axe right next to it, I would do it but I'm still picking dragon's teeth out of my back.' As Olaf pulled out another of the dragon's teeth from his back Korra got up and said "sure I'll do it." As she went out to get the wood as the day came to a close….

It had been a few days since the letter to the college was sent. Korra Asami and Olaf were sitting in the main hall of the house when they heard a knock on the door. It was a courier with a letter from the college. As they thanked him and paid him for his troubles. "So do they know how to get us back home?" Korra asked as Olaf thoroughly examined the letter and then he looked up and said" I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you will be able to return home. The bad news is that the portal that brought you here can't be opened for the next 5 years." As Korra and Asami heard they got a little sad. How would their friends find out? Do they think that they are dead? "Why is that?" Asami asked. "According to the college your world and this world line up twice a decade every 500 years. They believe that the dwemer discovered other worlds to settle and this is why they disappeared sometime around the first era."

"Okay so what's the plan know that we've got our answers." As the two looked at the nord warrior as he glanced back at the map he said "the plan is for that you two need to learn 2 things, how to fight the nord way and how to live the nord way so you can blend in till we can get you two back home." "Okay so we blend in and wait how do you plan to do that?" As Korra finished the question Olaf began packing food and water for a week or 2. As he finished packing he looked at the 2 of them he quickly said "grab your things we are heading out." As they looked at him and they both asked "Where are we going?" "You'll see." And that was it they locked the door and headed into the wilds of Skyrim….

 **Happy New Year as I promised this one went up by New Year's Day. This chapter was a short one but the next will be much longer. In fact this story will most likely be longer, between 10 and 20 chapters most likely. The building in the next chapter is based off a mod on the steam workshop (I think it's called build your own home if my memory is good). It's important to the story I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back I've decided not to base this story off a house mod instead this chapter will be based off the hearthfire expansion pack enjoy.**

It had been 2 day since they left his house near morthal and besides the greybeards once again summoning the dragonborn (and by that I mean Asami) they reached their destination with no trouble at all. What they reached was an empty space of land where the only signs of man were an anvil, a planning table, a chest, and some sort of workbench. However it was apparent that these thing had been sitting here for a while. The anvil was slightly rusty, the chest had bits of wood rotted out, the table were chipped in corners, and the land was overgrown and covered with bits of lose wood and fallen braches from old trees." I bought this land from the Jarl of Falkreath several years back but I have never had the time to develop the land as you can see." As Olaf finished the sentence the 2 looked at him and said "wow we didn't even notice." "Ha very funny, as part of my plan to help you blend in you two shall help me build this house." As he finished the sentence the 2 looked at him confused and asked him "How does this help us blend in?" "Well Skyrim is known for its hard working folk and if you're going to live here for 5 years its best that you 2 can work as hard as anyone else in case you may be asked to assist in some rebuilding." He said as he grabbed some hammers and saws. "Okay but why rebuilding?" Asami asked as she was handed one of the hammers. "Skyrim has been through a civil war, vampire attacks, evil dragon priest returning from the dead and most likely will be invaded in a year or 2 so there will be lots of damage that will need to be fixed." Olaf finished as he looked over the plans for the house. "Alright that's enough we need to get to work if we want to get it done in a few day." As he finished Korra looked to him and asked him "Why in a few days?" he quickly responded" because I need to be in Windhelm in a few days and this house needs to be done if part 2 of my plan is to work." As Korra and Asami and Olaf finished their discussion they picked up hammers and saw and began working on the house….

After 5 days of back-breaking work the house was finished. It was late in the day as the trio put together the last of the furniture. What started out as a worn out patch of land had turned into a small cabin for 2. The inside had 1 2 person bed 1 table with 2 chairs, good lighting, and a fire pit for cooking. But the house wasn't the only new structure on the land as they had added a small farm for crops, a stable for the horses, a forge, and a place for livestock, an armor's workbench, a grindstone and an apiary. After they had done one last check of the house to make sure there were no leaks and nothing was broken they headed for Riverwood and the Sleeping Giant Inn. As the town quieted down our trio were finishing off a few pints of mead when Korra asked Olaf "Okay we built the house now what do we do." "Oh right I almost forgot about that the plans is for me to go to Windhelm and you to live in Lakeview manor until I return." "What!" The 2 of them said drawing the attention of the pretty much everyone in the inn. "Calm down and let me explain. Remember when I was nearly killed by that dragon near morthal and I nearly died." "Yes" the two of them said. "Well that's not The First time that's happened nor will it be the _ **Last Time**_ that I have a close encounter with that and next time I might not be so lucky. So I want you to be able to adapt to our lifestyle and get to know the people of Skyrim so if I do die you won't be clueless and draw attention to the fact that you two don't fit in this world. AS Korra and Asami looked at him and thought about it he was right they had absolutely no clue on what they would do if he died. The thought of being trapped here forever made any previous fears seem pathetic. As they looked around they agreed it was the best decision they had. "Okay your right I guess it's for the best why don't we head back and get some rest." As Asami finished her sentence as she finished her pint and quickly paid the innkeeper…

It was early in the morning when Korra and Asami awoke to Olaf sitting at the table enjoying a loaf of bread. "Good your awake get up I've got a few details to go over before I leave so let's get to it." As he finished the bread Korra and Asami got out of bed after several days sleeping on the dirt and in caves it was nice to finally get some decent sleep. As the two got out of bed they saw that outside were neatly stacked barrels with labels such as food, water, potions, raw materials, tools/weapons, and most importantly mead. "Wow are you always this prepared?" "Not usually but I'd have _**No Expectations**_ that you'd make it without these supplies no offense." As Korra and Asami looked at him hen each other and pondered whether to punch him in the face or not they just decided to respond with "None taken." As they did one last check of everything they received a book called "Tasks to do." "What's this for?" Olaf responded quickly " Each week I have listed certain task for you to do some weeks have one while others have a few such as this week." As Korra looked at him wondering what task he has in store for them she responded "What do we have to do this week?" Olaf looked at them and said "We'll let see your first task is to remove all the _**Dead Flowers**_ from the area around the house and then to collect food and hides by hunting and fishing since you only have a weeks' worth of food." "What just a week I thought we'd get at least 2" Korra said looking a little annoyed. "Well _**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_ now I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a meeting to go to and I'd rather not _**Play With Fire**_ if you know what I mean so goodbye for now." As Olaf left the house Korra and Asami looked at each other realizing that at this point on they were on their own as they prepared for a month of _**Doom and Gloom**_ ahead of them.

 _Sorry for the wait school's been tough and I've got a relative in the hospital so I haven't had much time to work on this story but here it is hope you enjoy. Also updates on this chapter will be slow until I finish school so it will be a while till the next update. Also there is a correlation between the marked text in the chapter figure it out and reply me the answer. Hint these are songs from a group over 50 years old._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I'm back once again. Sorry for the delay schools been tough and I haven't had much free time. Secondly I have been play some Skyrim and reading the lore to refresh my knowledge on this stuff. Also I need to re watch legend of Korra/avatar the last air bender as well so this story's development has been slow. Also did anyone get the references in the last chapter? The band was the rolling stones. I happen to be a big fan of classic rock and thought it would be funny to throw a few stones songs in there for a laugh. Getting a little off topic now. I will try to update this story and future ones at least once a month from this point onward. Now enjoy the story.**

As Olaf rode off into the distance Korra and Asami were on their own once again. However this time they were ready for whatever this world was ready to throw at them. "So what do we do now?" Korra exclaimed as they stood outside the house. "Well first thing we should do is see what supplies we have to work with, next we divide the tasks and switch at the middle of the week , but before that I need a bath with all this chaos going on I smell like a dump." As Asami finished the two of headed into the house…

"All right it seems he left us with plenty of spices for the month guess they are hard to find okay how are we on food Korra?" "Looks like we got 10 lbs. of beef, 15lbs of chicken, 15, lbs. of venison,10 loaves of bread, 20 apples ( _By the way everything is labeled in case anyone complains that certain items don't exist in their universe)25 tomatoes, 25 potatoes,25 gourds, and 15 cabbages."_ "Okay then I guess were set you can start with the hunting while I stay here to farm and fish." Asami said as she prepared to head out for her much needed bath when stuck to the door with a dagger was a note from Olaf. "Dear Korra and Asami if you are reading this then I am off to Windhelm and the meeting of the Stormcloak commanders (which I am one of) and high king Ulfric Stormcloak to discuss the progress Skyrim has made these past 5 years since the war and what lays in the future. While you already knew this I have written this in case I forgot to specify your task for this week. As you know I have left you here to see how well you adapt to your new surroundings and overcome whatever lays in your path. The challenges you face are the same that I faced when my father left me in a shack to survive when I was 18 as a test of adulthood. As you know the basics of survival are food, water (or in my case mead), and shelter. While you have your shelter and the lake will provide you with the water you need you still have the task of securing a reliable and constant supply of food. To do this you must grow crops from the plants I gave you (minus the apples that will take too long) and hunt/ fish for the meat that will serve as a main part of your food supply. You must plant 5 of each crops and collect 20 lbs. of meat and 20lbs. of animal hides (for what will be answered next week). I suggest that some of the food be used as bait for animals. I wish you the best of luck and also I forgot to buy potions for the house." With that Asami put down the note and said "I'm off to take that bath you get what you need for hunting and I start a farm when I'm done okay." "Okay." Korra said as Asami walked out to of the house. For Korra this whole experience was part nightmare part dream. The thought of being powerless in a world she knew nothing about full of danger that could claim your life any day made everything she had already been through seem like a piece of cake. Not just that she wondered if people had started looking for them. They were already a week overdue. Did people think they were dead? What about Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and her parents what did they think. Did they think she abandoned her duties as the avatar or worse did they figure out about her and Asami? In the spirit world when the two of them realized that their world would never accept their relationship. Both had agreed that for the time it had to be a secret. After all the work Asami had put into fixing her company's reputation after her father's mistakes people finding out she was in a relationship with the avatar would permanently destroy her reputation in the business world. Not only that but it would also damage her reputation as the avatar. With all of this going through her head it hard to think what part of this made it seem like a dream then she remembered. She was here with Asami. Without a doubt in her mind Asami was her soulmate. The person she wanted to spend her entire life with. She had been by her side through everything the world threw at her. If there was anyone she could be trapped in a strange world with it was with her. And right now the thought of her bathing outside in the nude. As droplets of water traveled from her breast which were softer than any pillow down to her legs which were as smooth as silk. As she poured water over he ebony black hair which glistened as the sun passed through the sky. These thought made all of her stress melt away into the summer heat as she thought more and more about being with the girl of her dreams. With her stress now gone she took on last look at the note left by Olaf she noticed that there was some more writing on the back. "Also I'd like to remind you if I have told you already I have left you 4000 gold coins in case of emergency. Spend it wisely. Also if you have to bathe avoid the lake it's full of dangerous slaughter fish." Just as Korra finished reading she suddenly heard. "AH!" It was Asami. She rushed outside to see what was wrong…

Within seconds Kora had brought Asami into the house and applied cloth rags to the bite on her leg in order to stop the bleeding. "Oh great it seem everywhere we go in this world something tries to kill us." "Relax Asami getting angry isn't going to make this better." Korra said as she finished up the makeshift bandage. "Okay try standing up see how it feels." "Its fine but I don't think I should be heading out too far from the house." As Asami finished she sat down in the nearest chair. "Well you stay here while I do the hunting." Korra then grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows and headed outside. "Be careful." "I will." And with that Korra was gone and Asami was on her own till she got back. Asami then gathered the some seeds and went out to plant some crops….

 **Well this took longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed. Also don't worry about Asami. She isn't going to be helpless for this whole story and I apologize if my adult writing isn't good I am still very new to writing. Expect the next one in a month or 2 at most and a few weeks at best.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was midday as Korra walked thru the wilds of Skyrim. The cool spring breeze flew thru her hair as she continued hunting. Despite having spent much of her life in the South Pole she had rarely partaken in the activity of hunting/fishing. Although by the time she was born most people in the South Pole only hunted as a hobby and not for necessity. As Korra

ventured further and further into the woods of Skyrim she began to notice a more and more tree stumps. She could tell that these trees had been cut only recently as nearby each stump were branches that still had leaves on them as well as wood chips. As she looked around to see if anyone was nearby she spotted a lone wolf feeding on a rabbit that it had just caught. With that she drew her bow and lined up her arrow on the wolf's head she took a deep breath closed her eyes and released. When she opened her eyes the

wolf was dead it was a perfect clean kill it never knew what hit it. "That wasn't so bad only 99 more to go" she remarked as she moved in to skin the wolf. As she closed in Korra could make out that it was an older male probably in its final days. She then bent over the creature and pulled out her dagger to remove the hide. This had to be the most disgusting thing she has ever done in her life. "If I find this disgusting I bet it will make Asami puke." As Korra Finished skinning the wolf she heard a snap then suddenly she

turned around and saw a huge tree falling in her direction she jumped out of the way with second to spare as the tree crushed the wolf carcass. As she got up she suddenly heard "Timber." As she looked over she could see a man somewhere in his late 20's early 30's holding an axe and looking like he had the wind knocked right out of him. "You're a little late with the timber." Korra said as she got up after nearly being killed by that falling tree. "I am sorry about that I've been working almost nonstop for the past few

weeks and its starting to get to me." "Oh that's fine but if you don't mind me asking why are you cutting down so many trees?" Korra asked as she collected her gear that was now scattered on the road. ´"Well if you didn't figure out lumber is in high demand. First the village of Helgen which was destroyed in a dragon attack needs to be rebuilt, then the damages done during the civil war have to be fixed and lastly the holds are expanding with new villages." "Wow it seems the population is really growing why are more people having families?" "No not really most are people coming to Skyrim to escape the Thalmor who are also known as the Aldmeri Dominion." As Korra looked at this man and

was wondering who he was talking about. "What is the Aldmeri Dominion?" The man looked at her and then said "Have you lived under a rock for the past 5 years or are you from another world." "Let's go with the 1st one now if you could be so kind to tell me more about the Thalmor." Korra said as she finished gathering all of her gear. "Well the Dominion is the government that rules over the high elves in Summerset Isles. The dominion were the ones who defeated the empire in the Great War 30 years ago and

banished the worship of Talos. The Thalmor are agents of the dominion they go around and take care of anyone the dominion sees as unfit or a threat. Like for instance nords who speak up against the dominion or who even speak their minds have disappeared and the few how have managed to escape have said it was the Thalmor. "Okay I get they are evil now go on" Korra said as she sat down on the stump of the tree he just cut down. "As I was saying when jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm became high King the year after the civil war ended and his Stormcloacks backed eastern half of Skyrim defeated the western imperial backed half of Skyrim he declared the dominion to be the greatest threat to all of Tamriel and broke all of Skyrim's ties and relations with the Thalmor and the Empire. He even had his Stormcloak army take over the Thalmor embassy near

Solitude." "What did they find?" Korra said. "They haven't said much all we know is that the Thalmor were tipped off and did burn some documents but what we do know is that they found a list of a thousand Thalmor agents that were operating in Skyrim at the height of the civil war. Now Ulfric has rewards for any info on the Thalmor and bounty's on any and every Thalmor agent in Skyrim as well as crimes for willingly assisting the Thalmor. And last but not least Ulfric declared Skyrim a safe haven for anyone facing persecution from the Thalmor." "So by that you mean the enemy of my enemy is my friend kind of thing." "Yes I do now if you don't mind I have to get back to work these trees don't cut themselves" the man said as he grabbed his axe and went into the woods. And with that she was alone as she got up she said to herself "what a character he was but just like him I'd better get back to work" and with that she resumed the hunt…..

* * *

As Korra was hunting in the wood back at Lakeview manor Asami had been hard at work or at least attempting to be hard at work planting a farm. Since she was born into a wealthy family she had never done farming in her life. Their mansion had gardeners to take care of everything and most of her skill with engineering were basically worthless in this very primitive world. "Of all the world to be stuck in it had to this one" she mutter to herself as she planted a potato in the ground. "It could be worse I could be here alone or I could still be a vampire." But she put those thoughts aside and went back to work. She had farming to do and she wanted to make sure she did her share of work around

their new home. But while she was annoyed about being stuck here at the same time it gave her more time to be alone with Korra in a world where people didn't look to them for answers or followed their every aspect of their lives. She looked at the ground and said "that looks like it will be enough for today my legs killing me better sit down and have lunch I hope Korra's fine….

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter took so long looking for a job and family matters have taken up a lot of my time. I also apologize if this chapter was slightly disappointing as I honestly wanted this chapter to not only explain what has happened in Tamriel since the end of Skyrim's civil war and set up what will happen in later stories but to feature more of Korra and Asami's romance. However I like to mention that from now on I will put proper spacing to make these chapters easier to read and I will resume my once to twice a month update on this story.**_ e the


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cold windy night when dragonborn Olaf Hammerhand reached Windhelm. Despite only being the capital of Skyrim for just 4 years it had become bustling with activity. Kynesgrove the small mining settlement just south of the city had nearly tripled in size in these past years and had a population of over 20000 .Things had truly changed.

Winning the war against the imperials was the easy part. The hard part would be winning the war against Skyrim itself. They were still many who supported the imperials during the war and gaining their trust would be a difficult task but a task that had to be done. Fortunately when you have the dragonborn who defeated Alduin, the Volkihar Clan of vampires and an evil dragon priest on your side it helps persuade those who were mostly neutral in the conflict but there are and always be those few who are a little more stubborn to accept change.

These people would need to see change before they would give their support and it was action they got. "When Ulfric became 4 years ago I had told him it would be a _Long and Winding Road_ ahead to earn the trust of all of Skyrim. I had told him that he would have to prove everyone wrong and show the world that the Stormcloacks will not just make life in Skyrim better for Nords but for everyone who calls it home." The first step was to make it better in Windhelm.

"The biggest issue in Windhelm was the mistreatment of dark elves, khajiit, argonians and other non nords in the city and the hold. After talking with the affected parties and listening to their issues we were able to reach a compromise (which for the sake of taking up too much space in this chapter I will not go into much detail) which improved conditions for them in and outside the city. Although a few nords opposed this agreement and saw it as treason within in a year or 2 most of them either didn't care about it anymore or moved on to more important matters."

"That was 4 years ago. In 4 years Ulfric did more for Skyrim as high king than most king did in their lifetime. A man who started as a hero by some and a murderer by others had become one of the most loved and respected high kings Skyrim had seen in years. But unfortunately I'm not here for celebrations I'm here because with this peace and prosperity a dark shadow draws near and the people of Skyrim must be ready defend their homes and s once more. "

As Olaf approached the city gates One of the guards turned towards him and said "wait I know you." As Olaf looked towards this gaud "what did I do this time I'm busy" Olaf said as he looked at the guard. The guard then respond by taking off his helmet" so you're too busy for an old friend like me." The guard in question Olaf discovered was none other than Ralof his old friend he met during the civil war.

"Oh Ralof sorry didn't recognize you with that helmet on what are you doing in Windhelm?" "Well isn't it obvious I'm on guard duty but you already knew that." "I meant what are you doing on guard duty in Windhelm last time we talked you said that you were being sent out to the Reach to hunt down the forsworn what happened?"

As Olaf and Ralof were talking the other guard bumped Ralof to signal him to get back to work. "Look I can't talk now but my shift will be over in a half hour so how abut we talk this over some mead in Candlehearth Hall then okay." "Okay it sounds good to me see you there Ralof." And with that Olaf entered Windhelm Skyrim's great Capital…..

As Olaf entered the city you could see and feel the change the city has gone thru in its 4 years of being capital of Skyrim. Olaf decide to walk around the streets before he would head for hjerim and drop off a few items before meeting Ralof in the tavern.

As he walked around he passed by Calixto's House of Curiosities. Time had not been kind to the house it was in a state of disrepair ever since Olaf had killed Calixto who turned out to be the butcher who had been killing young girls in Windhelm as part of a necromancy plot to revive his deceased sister.

It was obvious that no one wanted a house that was home to a killer as it had been for sale for 6 years now and no one has ever put up an offer for the house. Its windows were broken and the inside was coated in ice due to the snow coming in. its items were stripped and sold to pay for burials of his victims and to fund the city guard. It's now a shadow of its former self just waiting for a new owner. "You know I should talk to Ulfric about making Calixto's old house a homeless shelter. No one wants it and the only people inside are the poor trying to find some shelter from the cold. It would keep homeless off the streets and hopefully out of trouble."

As Olaf continued his stroll he passed thru the gray quarter and it had never looked better. When Ulfric became High King and with the war over he finally had time to improve Windhelm particularly relations between nords and the dark elves in the gray quarter. Ulfric Knew to get support throughout Skyrim he would have to first get full support from all in Windhelm. After weeks of discussions with the dark elves and other non nord citizens of Windhelm the y finally reached an agreement that both nords and non nords were okay with.

As Olaf finished his walk Windhelm was wrapping up for the day. The merchants were locking up their shops and the townspeople were making their way to Candlehearth Hall for their daily dose of fine meats and good mead. As he entered the inn on the walls were poster reading " _Citizens of Skyrim if you spot strange and potential sings of Thalmor activity please repot it to the nearest guard or Stormcloak official thank you."_

Along with bounties on high ranking Thalmor agents know to be operating in Skyrim. "Good work those signs did half the time it was a paranoid old man worrying about the elf down the street." In fact they spent more time apologizing to people than locking them up but it was all worth it in the end because it still led to the arrest of many Thalmor agents.

As Olaf looked around he saw Ralof sitting at a table near the center fireplace. As Olaf approached the table Ralof got up and said "Hey I thought you'd never show up what took you so long?" "I was just taking a stroll around Windhelm and things here have gotten so much better in the past 4 years." "Yeah but we both already knew that. By the way how have you been? ""You know dragonborn Business the usual. "

As the two talked in the corner two of the halls other patrons already piss drunk got into a heated argument. One an older man between 55-60 with grey hair and a scruffy beard the other a much younger who had to be in his late 30"s early 40' to how drunk they were and the distance it was impossible to make out what they were arguing about. "20 septim's says the old man throws the first punch" Ralof remarked. "You're on and I'll throw in 5 bottles of black-briar mead if you win." As the two friends chatted on and on about old times in the background an old vice shouted out "You ignorant milkdrinker!" then suddenly the old man knocked the other man on the ground. And with that punch not only were those two locked in a very drunk bar brawl but Ralof With one of the most smug looking faces said "pay up."

"Whatever I didn't need that money anyway besides I was already going to buy black-briar mead for both of us anyway." As Olaf and Ralof watched these two men go at it for what seemed like eternity a soft very feminine voice called out" Alight you two that's enough now break it up before I haul both of you into the dungeon myself ." This guard who had apparently heard the noise and came to break up the fight was a lovely lady in her mid-20. Although most guards wore a helmet that covered their face she was wearing a hide helmet, meaning she must have been transferred recently to guard Windhelm.

"Who is that guard?" Olaf asked Ralof as she stood between the two drunks trying to prevent a brawl." That's Eveinna Spring-Voice she's new to the guard apparently she comes from a long line of warriors." "Really I would have never guessed." "Just watch." Ralof said as the two look as Eveinna was breaking up the brawl the younger man who was still very drunk "look at this what's a woman like you doing as a guard you should be in the back getting me some mead." And as he finished his words he suddenly grabbed her ass. "Oh he shouldn't have done that."

Ralof said and suddenly the man was pinned down on the ground and Eveinna suddenly shouted out this time in much angrier tougher voice "look I've been having a good day so I'm going to let you off easy but try that stunt again I will drag your sorry ass all the way to the dungeon and give you a nice pair of shiners before we get there now say the magic words and you're free to go!" "I'm very sorry mam it won't happen again now please get off me." With those words she got off the man and he quickly left the building. "Wow for her size she's tough as nails." Olaf said as she left the building. "Yeah she's something special." Ralof remarked as she slowly left the building.

"Oh now I see you have feelings for her how old is she 26?" "No she's 27 and yes I have feelings for her now let's move the subject." Ralof said looking a little annoyed. "Look if you're interested in her go talk to her." "To be honest I'm a little nervous. " "Nervous really all you need is a little luck and an amulet of Mara here you can borrow mine now this has dragged on a while so now I'd like to know how you ended up on guard duty in Windhelm last I heard of you were out in the reach dealing with forsworn." Olaf said. As Ralof looked at him he finished his mead and took the amulet and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks and what happened was we had heard reports of a mining settlement being attacked by forsworn so we were ordered to find and eliminate the forsworn. After a few days we tracked them to an old fortress, a battle ensued for about an hour in the end most were dead or surrendered. I was looking on this with excitement because this would have been my last assignment before I was up for promotion to Stormcloack officer. As I was looking around for any clues on other forsworn hideouts a wounded forsworn briarheart stabbed my heel with a poisoned dagger. I killed him as I fell to the ground. Whatever poison that was knocked me out next thing I know I was in a camp outside of Markarth all bandaged up and in a lot of pain. Took me a month before I got back on my feet and my foot didn't heal up properly so they decided it was best for me to be on guard duty until it got better."

As oaf looked at his closest friend he saw that he was not alright the man had been turned down a promotion due to an injury he had to do something for him and soon. "Look I've got a meeting with the Ulfric and the rest of the Stormcloak officers how about I vouch for you and get you that promotion but on one condition you talk to Eveinna and ask her out." "You'd stick your neck out for me." " Of course I would you did the same for me now you should go get that foot checked out by a battlemage see if they can fix any problems you have with it alright now I should get some rest I've got a busy day tomorrow discussing the politics of Skyrim and Tamriel." "Well see you later and tell your wife Serana I said hello."

 _Sorry for the wait on this I've been really lazy and if you're wondering how my character is married to Serana it's because of mods. Also I apologize if this was a little boring I was having trouble coming up with good ideas for this one. The next chapter will be within a month or 2_


End file.
